starwarsphotonovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Raiders
The Space Raiders where a Terrorist Organization that was originally the old Scrapper Factions whom in the wake of the Yuuzhan Vong War opted to rid the entire galaxy of Space Garbage and Battlefield leftovers. History The Gotal Doo Hoffa was one of the best and worst Gotals in the history of the Galaxy, on one hand he was the founder of the overly generous environmentally minded Scrapper Factions. But when Chief of State Zipp Minnia decided not to reward the factions for riding the entire galaxy of space garbage, a job in which no one had contracted them for. With backing from the entire Senate, Minnia was able to stiff the Scrapper Faction. And on the other hand: Out of a pure need for Vengeance against the New Galactic Republic Doo Hoffa declared himself Commodore of the Junk Fleet for which was quickly pulled together from the Remnants of numerous blasted out war vessels of old. The Space Raiders emerged upon the Galactic Piracy front as automatic top dogs, Preying upon thousands of Outer Rim worlds, striping entire sectors of Ores and other Invaluable treasures. A menace the Hutts cannot pay off A short time before the Invasion of Proloxis IV, the Space Raiders descended upon Hutt Space without a care in the galaxy. when faced with this mounting threat the Hutts reacted the same way they always did, they attempted to pay off the invading force as a sign of respect. But Commodore Doo Hoffa and his Space Raiders would not be bought off, they continued to but heads with the Crime Bosses. While advancing farther into Hutt Space, the Junk Fleet began to suffer heavy losses while approaching Toydaria. the resulting Conflict was devastating to both sides, the Toydarians orbital platforms where essential and a nice piece of hardware to the Space Raiders. but they where mostly a Junk Barge eating nightmare and held up the Fleet for six months, until a Scurvy Force-Sensitive Ecadogren called Montagra imposed himself upon the Commodore. Surrender to the Rule of a Sith Minion The Beast Montagra was able to end a six month conflict in two long days of battle which consisted of a small strike force which landed on the surface of Toydaria to remote detonate the orbital platforms and allow the Junk Barge Fleets to descend upon the unshielded surface. the first part was a massive success leaving large portions of the Orbital Platforms useful for later use, but what Montagra and the Commodore couldn't account for was the arrival of Luke Skywalker. Who managed to subdue a great deal of the Space Raider ground troopers single handily before he was forced to take up arms against his one time pupil, Montagra proved himself that day to be a mighty Threat to the Jedi Order and more importantly to Master Skywalker's sanity. The Invasion of Proloxis IV Not long after the failed Toydarian conflict, the Beast Montagra openly began to challenge the leadership of Doo Hoffa and made boasts that he could have not only defeated the Toydarians, but claimed the planet for the Space Raiders. this of course set into motion a series of botched assassination attempts on the Beast. as the weeks in hiding continued, Montagra had driven the once peaceful Gotal to the boiling point and made the scurvy Ecadogren an Offer: the commodore wagered the rule of the Junk Fleet on the success of their next mission, which would be left to Montagra of course. Having finally been put into the position his mysterious master had hoped, the beast had no trouble laying the battle plan for the next mission: The Invasion of Proloxis IV. the idea went over well, even with Doo Hoffa whom saw this campaign's success as a sign of the Space Raiders advancement as a threat to the New Galactic Republic. as well as a chance to take revenge upon the Jedi Order whom had cost them the victory on Toydaria. Hoping to gather a sizable Task Force, Montagra and Doo Hoffa separated three hyperspace jumps from the system to gather all remaining Junk Fleets from around the galaxy. not before long both Squads where actual Armadas in Deep Space breathing down the neck of the Proloxis System. The battle plan depended upon the fact there would be two separate Armadas descending upon the planet at once, one fleet to destroy the Country side of Krushi while the other Attacked the capitol city of Orran. On the eve of the Invasion, Comm-Scann took notice of the advancing fleet while attempting to chart a course for the Masters Skywalker whom where on their way to observe the Crowning of Gigin-Taue Soear as well as lead an investigation into the death of his father the former Grand Master of the Jedi: Yap-En Soear. The New Galactic Republic had to assemble a Relief Effort for the undefended Jedi stronghold or loose their future protectors to an terrorist attack, the meager force of outdated capitol ships rushed to meet the Jade Shadow five hyperspace jumps from the system. Using little known smuggler routes bestowed upon the Relief Effort by General Han Solo whom lead the Squadron from The Mid Rim, they barely met the Jade Shadow with time enough to meet the advancing junk fleets. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' *''Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force'' Category:Criminal organizations Category:Articles by Darth Depressis